Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime cards
Đây là thư viện bài từ anime Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Bài được liệt kê theo thứ tự đầu tiên là loại bài và sau đó là lần xuất hiện. Quái thú Thường InsectKnight-EN-Anime-5D.png | Insect Knight MetalArmoredBug-EN-Anime-5D.png | Metal Armored Bug UshiOni-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ushi Oni BattleOx-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Battle Ox TriHornedDragon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Tri-Horned Dragon TheBewitchingPhantomThief-EN-Anime-5D.png | The Bewitching Phantom Thief Yaranzo-EN-Anime-5D.png | Yaranzo Dokuroyaiba-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dokuroyaiba FortuneFairyHikari-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fortune Fairy Hikari HunterDragon-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Hunter Dragon FortuneFairyChee-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fortune Fairy Chee FortuneFairySwee-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fortune Fairy Swee VorseRaider-EN-Anime-5D.png | Vorse Raider ArchfiendSoldier-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Archfiend Soldier GeneWarpedWarwolf-JP-Anime-5D.png | Gene-Warped Warwolf HarpieGirl-JP-Anime-5D.png | Harpie Girl FortuneFairyHu-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fortune Fairy Hu FortuneFairyAnn-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fortune Fairy Ann FortuneFairyEn-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fortune Fairy En GiantScorpionoftheTundra-JP-Anime-5D.png | Giant Scorpion of the Tundra NightmareScorpion-JP-Anime-5D.png | Nightmare Scorpion SkullStalker-JP-Anime-5D.png | Skull Stalker Wetha-JP-Anime-5D.png | Wetha GiantFlea-JP-Anime-5D.png | Giant Flea Gokibore-JP-Anime-5D.png | Gokibore Anthrosaurus-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Anthrosaurus Trakodon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Trakodon KeyMace-JP-Anime-5D.png | Key Mace WeatherControl-JP-Anime-5D.png | Weather Control CrowGoblin-JP-Anime-5D.png | Crow Goblin FlyingPenguin-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Flying Penguin Mechanicalchaser-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Mechanicalchaser Unicycular-JP-Anime-5D.png | Unicycular FlamvellGuard-JP-Anime-5D.png | Flamvell Guard KidJunk-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Kid Junk TwoHeadedKingRex-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Two-Headed King Rex DivaAdriana-JP-Anime-5D.png | Diva Adriana SkullServant-JP-Anime-5D.png | Skull Servant ApprenticeKnight-JP-Anime-5D.png | Apprentice Knight CyberCommander-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Cyber Commander AllyofJusticeClausolas-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Ally of Justice Clausolas Eyearmor-JP-Anime-5D.png | Eyearmor Genin-JP-Anime-5D.png | Genin Haniwa-JP-Anime-5D.png | Haniwa Kurama-JP-Anime-5D.png | Kurama MWarrior1-JP-Anime-5D.png | M-Warrior 1 PetitAngel-JP-Anime-5D.png | Petit Angel ChangeSlime-JP-Anime-5D.png | Change Slime FiendReflection2-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fiend Reflection #2 Kageningen-JP-Anime-5D.png | Kageningen RayTemperature-JP-Anime-5D.png | Ray & Temperature ShadowSpecter-JP-Anime-5D.png | Shadow Specter TurtleRaccoon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Turtle Raccoon Zarigun-JP-Anime-5D.png | Zarigun SpiritoftheBooks-JP-Anime-5D.png | Spirit of the Books Quái thú Hiệu ứng SkullFlame-EN-Anime-5D.png | Skull Flame AssaultDog-EN-Anime-5D.png | Assault Dog SonicChick-EN-Anime-5D.png | Sonic Chick SpeedWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Warrior HandcuffsDragon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Handcuffs Dragon GuardDog-EN-Anime-5D.png | Guard Dog TacticalEspionageExpert-EN-Anime-5D.png | Tactical Espionage Expert MontageDragon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Montage Dragon JunkSynchron-EN-Anime-5D.png | Junk Synchron MadArchfiend-EN-Anime-5D.png | Mad Archfiend GateBlocker-EN-Anime-5D.png | Gate Blocker Gonogo-EN-Anime-5D.png | Gonogo JutteFighter-EN-Anime-5D.png | Jutte Fighter ChainsawInsect-EN-Anime-5D.png | Chainsaw Insect ShieldWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Shield Warrior PinchHopper-EN-Anime-5D.png | Pinch Hopper DoomDozer-EN-Anime-5D.png | Doom Dozer TurboBooster-EN-Anime-5D.png | Turbo Booster NitroSynchron-EN-Anime-5D.png | Nitro Synchron QuillboltHedgehog-EN-Anime-5D.png | Quillbolt Hedgehog TwinShieldDefender-EN-Anime-5D.png | Twin-Shield Defender BigPieceGolem-EN-Anime-5D.png | Big Piece Golem MediumPieceGolem-EN-Anime-5D.png | Medium Piece Golem SmallPieceGolem-EN-Anime-5D.png | Small Piece Golem DarkResonator-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dark Resonator SinisterSprocket-JP-Anime-5D.png | Sinister Sprocket GhostGardna-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ghost Gardna CabreraStone-EN-Anime-5D.png | Cabrera Stone CrystalSkull-EN-Anime-5D.png | Crystal Skull JiraiGumo-EN-Anime-5D.png | Jirai Gumo AshokaPillar-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ashoka Pillar GiantUshiOni-EN-Anime-5D.png | Giant Ushi Oni BurningSkullHead-EN-Anime-5D.png | Burning Skull Head SkullConductor-EN-Anime-5D.png | Skull Conductor TheKickMan-EN-Anime-5D.png | The Kick Man GreatPhantomThief-EN-Anime-5D.png | Great Thief Phantom IronChainRepairman-EN-Anime-5D.png | Iron Chain Repairman IronChainSnake-EN-Anime-5D.png | Iron Chain Snake TheUnhappyMaiden-EN-Anime-5D.png | The Unhappy Maiden ChaosriderGustaph-EN-Anime-5D.png | Chaosrider Gustaph MagicalMerchant-EN-Anime-5D.png | Magical Merchant IronChainBlaster-EN-Anime-5D.png | Iron Chain Blaster ChopmantheDesperateOutlaw-EN-Anime-5D.png | Chopman the Desperate Outlaw SandGambler-EN-Anime-5D.png | Sand Gambler GoeGoetheGallantNinja-EN-Anime-5D.png | Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja MatazatheZapper-EN-Anime-5D.png | Mataza the Zapper ExiledForce-EN-Anime-5D.png | Exiled Force IronChainCoil-EN-Anime-5D.png | Iron Chain Coil KarateMan-EN-Anime-5D.png | Karate Man RubbleKing-EN-Anime-5D.png | Rubble King MachinaSniper-EN-Anime-5D.png | Machina Sniper DiscFighter-EN-Anime-5D-NC.png | Disc Fighter SearchStriker-EN-Anime-5D.png | Search Striker PursuitChaser-EN-Anime-5D-NC.png | Pursuit Striker HealingWaveGenerator-EN-Anime-5D.png | Healing Wave Generator Torapart-EN-Anime-5D.png | Torapart TurboSynchron-EN-Anime-5D.png | Turbo Synchron MorphtronicMagnen-EN-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Magnen Dreamsprite-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dreamsprite SpiritoftheBreeze-EN-Anime-5D.png | Spirit of the Breeze MorphtronicCelfon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Celfon MorphtronicDatatron-EN-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Datatron MukaMuka-JP-Anime-5D.png | Muka Muka GiantOrc-EN-Anime-5D-NC.png | Giant Orc TrapReactorYFI-EN-Anime-5D.png | Trap Reactor・Y FI SpellReactorRE-EN-Anime-5D.png | Spell Reactor・RE SummonReactorSK-EN-Anime-5D.png | Summon Reactor・SK MorphtronicBoomboxen-EN-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Boomboxen GadgetHauler-EN-Anime-5D.png | Gadget Hauler FlyingFortressSKYFIRE-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Flying Fortress SKY FIRE MaskedKnightLV3-EN-Anime-5D.png | Masked Knight LV3 MaskedKnightLV5-EN-Anime-5D.png | Masked Knight LV5 WallofIvy-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wall of Ivy CopyPlant-EN-Anime-5D.png | Copy Plant MaskedKnightLV7-EN-Anime-5D.png | Masked Knight LV7 LordPoison-EN-Anime-5D.png | Lord Poison SkullBase-EN-Anime-5D-NC.png | Skull Base SupersonicSkullFlame-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed King Skull Flame MorphtronicClocken-EN-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Clocken MorphtronicRadion-EN-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Radion MorphtronicCameran-EN-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Cameran GadgetDriver-EN-Anime-5D.png | Gadget Driver SunnyPixie-EN-Anime-5D.png | Sunny Pixie SymmetryRorschach-EN-Anime-5D.png | Symmetry Rorschach Kuribon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Kuribon FairyKingTruesdale-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fairy King Truesdale IdotheSupremeMagicalForce-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ido the Supreme Magical Force SunlightUnicorn-EN-Anime-5D.png | Sunlight Unicorn FortressWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Massive Warrior BlackSalvo-EN-Anime-5D.png | Black Salvo Tuningware-EN-Anime-5D.png | Tuning Supporter VioletWitch-JP-Anime-5D.png | Violet Witch PhoenixianClusterAmaryllis-EN-Anime-5D.png | Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis AgentofHatred-EN-Anime-5D.png | Agent of Hatred PhoenixianSeed-EN-Anime-5D.png | Phoenixian Seed MadProfiler-EN-Anime-5D.png | Mad Profiler MindonAir-EN-Anime-5D.png | Mind on Air TwilightRoseKnight-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Night Rose Knight TurretWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Turret Warrior DarkVerger-JP-Anime-5D.png | Dark Verger RoseTentacles-EN-Anime-5D.png | Rose Tentacles ShieldWing-EN-Anime-5D.png | Shield Wing TwinSwordMarauder-JP-Anime-5D.png | Twin-Sword Marauder DarkTinker-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dark Tinker HyperSynchron-EN-Anime-5D.png | Hyper Synchron BladeKnight-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Blade Knight BlizzardLizard-EN-Anime-5D.png | Blizzard Lizard DarkTunerCatastrogue-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dark Tuner Catastrogue WarmWorm-EN-Anime-5D.png | Warm Worm ViceDragon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Vice Dragon StrongWindDragon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Strong Wind Dragon ShieldWorm-EN-Anime-5D-NC.png | Shield Worm TrapEater-EN-Anime-5D.png | Trap Eater DarkTunerChaosRogue-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue BlackwingSiroccotheDawn-EN-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn BlackwingGaletheWhirlwind-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind BlackwingBoratheSpear-EN-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Bora the Spear GateBlocker2-EN-Anime-5D.png | Gate Blocker 2 GateDefender-EN-Anime-5D-NC.png | Gate Defender DarkEradicatorWarlock-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Dark Eradicator Warlock ArchfiendGeneral-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Archfiend General InfernityArchfiend-EN-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Archfiend DarkTunerNightmareHand-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand InfernityGuardian-EN-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Guardian InfernityBeast-EN-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Beast RockstoneWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Rockstone Warrior GoblinAttackForce-JP-Anime-5D.png | Goblin Attack Force InfernityDwarf-EN-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Dwarf InfernityDestroyer-EN-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Destroyer LevelWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Level Warrior EarthboundImmortalCcapacApu-EN-Anime-5D.png | Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu EbonMagicianCurran-JP-Anime-5D.png | Ebon Magician Curran GamblerofLegend-JP-Anime-5D.png | Gambler of Legend MechaBunny-JP-Anime-5D.png | Mecha Bunny ThunderNyanNyan-JP-Anime-5D.png | Thunder Nyan Nyan WhiteMagicianPikeru-JP-Anime-5D.png | White Magician Pikeru HeavyMechSupportPlatform-JP-Anime-5D.png | Heavy Mech Support Platform Krebons-EN-Anime-5D.png | Krebons PsychicSnail-EN-Anime-5D.png | Psychic Snail MorphtronicRemoten-EN-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Remoten PsychicCommander-EN-Anime-5D-NC.png | Psychic Commander TelekineticShocker-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Telekinetic Shocker FortuneLadyEarth-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Fortune Lady Earth FortuneLadyLight-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Fortune Lady Light FortuneLadyFire-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Fortune Lady Fire FortuneLadyWind-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fortune Lady Wind MindProtector-EN-Anime-5D-NC.png | Mind Protector ReptileGorgon-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Reptilianne Gorgon EarthboundImmortalCcarayhua-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua StormCaller-EN-Anime-5D.png | Storm Caller EarthboundImmortalAsllapiscu-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu Gigaplant-JP-Anime-5D.png | Gigaplant EvilThorn-EN-Anime-5D.png | Evil Thorn HedgeGuard-EN-Anime-5D.png | Hedge Guard JesterConfit-EN-Anime-5D.png | Jester Confit JesterLord-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Jester Lord CockroachKnight-JP-Anime-5D.png | Cockroach Knight BlackwingBlizzardtheFarNorth-EN-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North DarkTunerSpiderCocoon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon DarkSpider-JP-Anime-5D.png | Dark Spider RoadSynchron-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Road Synchron GroundSpider-EN-Anime-5D.png | Grand Spider EarthboundImmortalUru-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Earthbound Immortal Uru TurboRocket-EN-Anime-5D.png | Turbo Rocket ApeMagician-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Magician Ape ApeFighter-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Fighter Ape DarkTunerDarkApe-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Dark Tuner Dark Ape MorphtronicMagnenBar-EN-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Magnen Bar DancingFairy-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dancing Fairy EarthboundImmortalCusillu-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Earthbound Immortal Cusillu Regulus-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Regulus BlackwingShuratheBlueFlame-EN-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame BlackwingVayutheEmblemofHonor-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor BlackwingFanetheSteelChain-EN-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing = Fane the Steel Chain DivingExploder-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Diving Exploder BlackwingElphintheRaven-EN-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Elphin the Raven BlackwingMistraltheSilverShield-EN-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield DDCrow-JP-Anime-5D.png | D.D. Crow DarkseaRescue-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Darksea Rescue DarkTunerDoomSubmarine-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Dark Tuner Doom Submarine DarkseaFloat-EN-Anime-5D.png | Darksea Float EarthboundImmortalChacuChallhua-EN-Anime-5D.png | Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua LuminousSoldier-JP-Anime-5D.png | Luminous Soldier InfernityNecromancer-JP-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Necromancer MaxWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Max Warrior SkullKnight2-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Skull Knight #2 StardustXiaolong-EN-Anime-5D.png | Stardust Xiaolong MajesticDragon-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Majestic Dragon QuickdrawSynchron-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Quickdraw Synchron LevelEater-JP-Anime-5D.png | Level Eater ZeroGardna-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Zero Gardna FortuneLadyWater-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fortune Lady Water FortuneLadyDark-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fortune Lady Dark PowerSupplier-EN-Anime-5D.png | Power Supplier OgreoftheScarletSorrow-EN-Anime-5D.png | Crying Ogre BattleFader-JP-Anime-5D.png | Battle Fader ReptilianneServant-JP-Anime-5D.png | Reptilanne Servant WitchoftheBlackRose-JP-Anime-5D.png | Witch of the Black Rose DragonQueenofTragicEndings-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings RoseFairy-EN-Anime-5D.png | Rose Fairy ReptilianneGardna-JP-Anime-5D.png | Reptilianne Gardna OracleoftheSun-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Oracle of the Sun FireAntAscator-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Fire Ant Ascator WeepingIdol-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Weeping Idol DarkTunerDarkGoddessWitaka-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka MagicHoleGolem-JP-Anime-5D.png | Magic Hole Golem EarthboundImmortalWiraqochaRasca-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca DebrisDragon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Debris Dragon DragunityDarkspear-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Dragunity Darkspear PhoenixGearfried-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Phoenix Gearfried VolcanicDoomfire-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Volcanic Doomfire SamuraiSwordBaron-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Samurai Sword Baron WiseCore-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wise Core MeklordEmperorWisel-EN-Anime-5D.png | Meklord Emperor Wisel WiselTop-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wisel Top WiselAttack-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wisel Attack WiselGuard-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wisel Guard WiselCarrier-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wisel Carrier GauntletWarrior-JP-Anime-5D.png | Gauntlet Warrior WiselGuard3-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Wisel Guard 3 WiselAttack3-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wisel Attack 3 Bicular-EN-Anime-5D.png | Bicular MaraudingCaptain-JP-Anime-5D.png | Maruading Captin ComradeSwordsmanofLandstar-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Comrade Swordsman of Landstar ArmedSamuraiBenKei-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Armed Samurai - Ben Kei Hanewata-JP-Anime-5D.png | Hanewata EccentricBoy-JP-Anime-5D.png | Eccentric Boy BatterymanAA-JP-Anime-5D.png | Batteryman AA AncientGearGolem-JP-Anime-5D.png | Ancient Gear Golem AncientGearStatue-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Ancient Gear Statue MaternalJunk-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Maternal Junk PaternalJunk-JP-Anime-5D.png | Paternal Junk BlackwingKaluttheMoonShadow-JP-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow NefariousTrader-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Nefarious Trader ToichitheNefariousDebtCollector-JP-Anime-5D.png | Toichi the Nefarious Debt Collector PowerInvader-JP-Anime-5D.png | Power Invader SmileKid-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Smile Kid SmileAngel-EN-Anime-5D.png | Smile Angel SleepyBeauty-EN-Anime-5D.png | Sleepy Beauty HollowSpirit-EN-Anime-5D.png | Hollow Spirit HollowGhost-EN-Anime-5D.png | Hollow Ghost MorphtronicScopen-JP-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Scopen MorphtronicVideon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Videon SacredKnightsSpearholder-JP-Anime-5D.png | Sacred Knight's Spearholder HorseoftheFloralKnights-JP-Anime-5D.png | Horse of the Floral Knights FleurSynchron-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fleur Synchron JunkCollector-JP-Anime-5D.png | Junk Collector SacredKnightsShieldBearer-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Sacred Knight's Shield-Bearer DrillSynchron-JP-Anime-5D.png | Drill Synchron NobleKnightJoan-JP-Anime-5D.png | Sacred Knight Joan TigerDragon-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Tiger Dragon SwordMaster-JP-Anime-5D.png | Sword Master BackupWarrior-JP-Anime-5D.png | Backup Warior DarkBug-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Dark Bug Tricular-JP-Anime-5D.png | Tricular TGStriker-EN-Anime-5D.png | T.G. Striker TGWarwolf-JP-Anime-5D.png | T.G. Warwolf TGCyberMagician-JP-Anime-5D.png | T.G. Cyber Magician TGRushRhino-EN-Anime-5D.png | T.G. Rush Rhino RevivalRose-JP-Anime-5D.png | Revival Rose StygianStreetPatrol-JP-Anime-5D.png | Stygian Street Patrol StygianSecurity-JP-Anime-5D.png | Stygian Security AssaultWheel-JP-Anime-5D.png | Assault Wheel CannonWheel-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Cannon Wheel GearGolemtheMovingFortress-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Gear Golem the Moving Fortress BirdofRoses-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Bird of Roses AbsurdStealer-JP-Anime-5D.png | Absurd Stealer Nettles-JP-Anime-5D.png | Nettles Spore-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Spore SkyCore-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Sky Core MeklordEmperorSkiel-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Meklord Emperor Skiel SkielTop-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Skiel Top SkielAttack-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Skiel Attack SkielGuard-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Skiel Guard SkielCarrier-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Skiel Carrier FairyArcher-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fairy Archer MorphtronicVacuumen-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Morphtronic Vaccumen SkielAttack3-JP-Anime-5D.png | Skiel Attack 3 SkielAttack5-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Skiel Attack 5 Tragoedia-EN-Anime-5D.png | Tragoedia AlectorSovereignofBirds-EN-Anime-5D.png | Bird King Alector RedGadget-EN-Anime-5D.png | Red Gadget GreenGadget-EN-Anime-5D.png | Green Gadget YellowGadget-EN-Anime-5D.png | Yellow Gadget LockDragon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Lock Dragon EarthquakeGiant-EN-Anime-5D.png | Earthquake Giant TrustGuardian-EN-Anime-5D.png | Trust Guardian DreadDragon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Dread Dragon FlareResonator-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Flare Resonator SynchroMagnet-EN-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Magnet MonsterClock-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Monster Clock ClockKnightNo3-EN-Anime-5D.png | Clock Knight No. 3 ClockKnightNo12-JP-Anime-5D.png | Clock Knight No. 12 TimeWizard-EN-Anime-5D.png | Time Wizard BarrelDragon-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Barrel Dragon IllegalKeeper-EN-Anime-5D.png | Illegal Keeper InfernityMirage-EN-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Mirage ChangerSynchron-EN-Anime-5D.png | Changer Synchron FuseRayBlaster-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fuse Ray Blaster InfernityRandomizer-EN-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Randomizer InfernityBeetle-JP-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Beetle BoostWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Boost Warrior InfernityAvenger-EN-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Avenger CardBreaker-JP-Anime-5D.png | Card Breaker SecondBooster-JP-Anime-5D.png | Second Booster GatlingOgre-EN-Anime-5D.png | Gatling Ogre EffectVeiler-JP-Anime-5D.png | Effect Veiler FullArmorOgre-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Full Armor Ogre BigCannonOgre-JP-Anime-5D.png | Big Cannon Ogre InfernityZero-EN-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Zero InfernityDesGunman-EN-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Doom Slinger JusticeBringer-EN-Anime-5D.png | Justice Bringer BlasterOgre-EN-Anime-5D.png | Blaster Ogre BriSynchron-EN-Anime-5D.png | Bri Synchron InfernityClimber-JP-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Climber SpiritSummitWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Spirit Summit Warrior LiberatedRearWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Liberated Rear Warrior WitchoftheBlackForest-JP-Anime-5D.png | Witch of the Black Forest WhiteWarriorFogtheTreasureShield-JP-Anime-5D.png | White Warrior - Fog the Treasure Shield BlackwingKochitheDaybreak-JP-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak WhiteWarriorHailtheIronHammer-JP-Anime-5D.png | White Warrior - Hail the Iron Hammer WhiteWarriorSnowtheRopeDart-JP-Anime-5D.png | White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart WhiteWarriorSleettheMorningStar-JP-Anime-5D.png | White Warrior - Sleet the Morning Star BlackwingJetstreamtheBlueSky-JP-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky BlackwingZephyrostheElite-JP-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite PlayfulPossum-JP-Anime-5D.png | Playful Possum GreenBaboonDefenderoftheForest-JP-Anime-5D.png | Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest NimbleMomonga-JP-Anime-5D.png | Nimble Momonga BehemoththeKingofAllAnimals-JP-Anime-5D.png | Behemoth the King of All Animals EgotisticalApe-JP-Anime-5D.png | Egotistical Ape HooktheHiddenKnight-JP-Anime-5D.png | Hook the Hidden Knight UniHornedFamiliar-JP-Anime-5D.png | Uni-Horned Familiar Monoceros-JP-Anime-5D.png | Monoceros DDUnicornKnight-JP-Anime-5D.png | Unicorn Knight GlowUpBulb-JP-Anime-5D.png | Glow-Up Bulb Unibird-JP-Anime-5D.png | Unibird DashWarrior-JP-Anime-5D.png | Dash Warrior BicornReem-JP-Anime-5D.png | Bicorn Re'em InfernalDragon-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Infernal Dragon MineMole-JP-Anime-5D.png | Mine Mole StrongholdGuardian-JP-Anime-5D.png | Stronghold Guardian TridentWarrior-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Trident Warrior DeltaFlyer-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Delta Flyer DamageEater-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Damage Eater CommandKnight-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Command Knight Rhinotaurus-JP-Anime-5D.png | Rhinotaurus SynchronExplorer-JP-Anime-5D.png | Synchron Explorer RapidWarrior-JP-Anime-5D.png | Rapid Warrior ADChanger-JP-Anime-5D.png | A/D Changer Hypnocorn-JP-Anime-5D.png | Hypnocorn PhantomBeastWildHorn-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Phantom Beast Wild-Horn InfernoHammer-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Inferno Hammer DarktheHiddenKnight-JP-Anime-5D.png | Dark the Hidden Knight WingedMinion-EN-Anime-5D.png | Winged Minion BlackwingEtesianofTwoSwords-JP-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Etesian of Two Swords PowerGiant-JP-Anime-5D.png | Power Giant AllyofJusticeNullfier-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ally of Justice Nullfier AllyofJusticeGaradholg-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ally of Justice Garadholg SwiftScarecrow-JP-Anime-5D.png | Swift Scarecrow MirrorLadybug-JP-Anime-5D.png | Mirror Ladybug BattleEater-EN-Anime-5D.png | Battle Eater ViceBerserker-JP-Anime-5D.png | Vice Berserker ReedButterfly-JP-Anime-5D.png | Reed Butterfly AllyofJusticeCosmicGateway-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway AllyofJusticeTractor-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Ally of Justice Tractor AllySalvo-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ally Salvo BusterBlaster-EN-Anime-5D.png | Buster Blaster SkielCarrier3-EN-Anime-5D.png | Skiel Carrier 3 SkielCarrier5-EN-Anime-5D.png | Skiel Carrier 5 NeedleSoldier-EN-Anime-5D.png | Needle Soldier NecroLinker-EN-Anime-5D.png | Necro Linker WiselTop3-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wisel Top 3 Arbitrator-EN-Anime-5D.png | Arbitrator RescueWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Rescue Warrior GranelGuard-EN-Anime-5D.png | Granel Guard GranelTop-EN-Anime-5D.png | Granel Top MeklordEmperorGranel-EN-Anime-5D.png | Meklord Emperor Granel GranelCarrier-EN-Anime-5D.png | Granel Carrier GranelAttack-EN-Anime-5D.png | Granel Attack FreedomBird-JP-Anime-5D.png | Freedom Bird BewitchingButterfly-JP-Anime-5D.png | Bewitching Butterfly AncestorBird-JP-Anime-5D.png | Ancestor Bird LancerArchfiend-JP-Anime-5D.png | Lancer Archfiend AbyssKid-JP-Anime-5D.png | Abyss Kid AbyssBoatWatchman-JP-Anime-5D.png | Abyss Boat Watchman PowerBreaker-JP-Anime-5D.png | Power Breaker AbyssGuardian-JP-Anime-5D.png | Abyss Guardian ExtraVeiler-JP-Anime-5D.png | Extra Veiler SynchroSoldier-JP-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Soldier AbyssRulerMictlancoatl-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Abyss Ruler Mictlancoatl CreationResonator-JP-Anime-5D.png | Creation Resonator AttackGainer-JP-Anime-5D.png | Attack Gainer CrusaderofEndymion-EN-Anime-5D.png | Crusader of Endymion MachineKing-JP-Anime-5D.png | Machine King BlackwingAuroratheNorthernLights-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Blackwing - Aurora the Northern Lights JesterQueen-JP-Anime-5D.png | Jester Queen BlackwingAbrolhostheMegaquake-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Blackwing - Abrolhos the Megaquake CupMeatballCayenne-JP-Anime-5D.png | Cup Meatball Cayenne CupUdonUno-JP-Anime-5D.png | Cup Udon Uno CupRamenLard-JP-Anime-5D.png | Cup Ramen Lard HexaKnight-JP-Anime-5D.png | Hexa Knight DecagoKnight-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Decago Knight TriangleKnight-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Triangle Knight TanngrisniroftheNordicBeasts-JP-Anime-5D.png | Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts GuldfaxeoftheNordicBeasts-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts HandHoldingGenie-JP-Anime-5D.png | Hand-Holding Genie ZushintheSleepingGiant-JP-Anime-5D.png | Zushin the Sleeping Giant BlackwingOroshitheSquall-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall BlackwingBoreastheSharp-JP-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Boreas the Sharp BigOneWarrior-JP-Anime-5D.png | Big One Warrior ObelisktheTormentor-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Obelisk the Tormentor SlifertheSkyDragon-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Slifer the Sky Dragon TheWingedDragonofRa-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | The Winged Dragon of Ra BarrierResonator-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Barrier Resonator TopRunner-JP-Anime-5D.png | Top Runner GarmroftheNordicBeasts-JP-Anime-5D.png | Garmr of the Nordic Beasts TanngnjostroftheNordicBeasts-JP-Anime-5D.png | Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts BlackwingCalimatheHaze-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Blackwing - Calima the Haze BlackwingBrisotetheTailwind-JP-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Brisote the Tailwind LjosalfoftheNordicAlfar-JP-Anime-5D.png | Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar SvartalfoftheNordicAlfar-JP-Anime-5D.png | Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar CosmicCompass-JP-Anime-5D.png | Cosmic Compass ValkyrieoftheNordicAscendant-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant Doppelwarrior-JP-Anime-5D.png | Doppelwarrior StardustPhantom-JP-Anime-5D.png | Stardust Phantom JormungardrtheNordicSerpent-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Jormungardr the Nordic Serpent FenrirtheNordicWolf-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fenrir the Nordic Wolf LifeGardna-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Life Gardna DDSprite-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | D.D. Sprite TyroftheNordicChampions-JP-Anime-5D.png | Tyr of the Nordic Champions GearChanger-JP-Anime-5D.png | Gear Changer RedNova-JP-Anime-5D.png | Red Nova ForceResonator-JP-Anime-5D.png | Force Resonator GrandCore-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Grand Core BlackwingSteamtheCloak-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Blackwing - Steam the Cloaked BlackwingGhiblitheSearingWind-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind WaveWall-JP-Anime-5D.png | Wave Wall Salvagent-JP-Anime-5D.png | Salvagent PlaguespreaderZombie-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Plaguespreader Zombie MonoSynchron-JP-Anime-5D.png | Mono Synchron GranelAttack3-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Granel Attack 3 MeklordAstroMekanikle-JP-Anime-5D.png | Meklord Astro Mekanikle GranelGuard3-JP-Anime-5D.png | Granel Guard 3 WiselAttack5-JP-Anime-5D.png | Wisel Attack 5 GuardMaster-JP-Anime-5D.png | Guard Master GranelTop5-JP-Anime-5D.png | Granel Top 5 MysticPiper-JP-Anime-5D.png | Mystic Piper BlackwingHurricanetheTornado-JP-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Hurricane the Tornado BlackwingKogarashitheWanderer-JP-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer CrystalRoseSpirit-JP-Anime-5D.png | Crystal Rose Spirit NecroFleur-JP-Anime-5D.png | Necro Fleur SorcieredeFleur-JP-Anime-5D.png | Sorciere de Fleur BlueRoseDragon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Blue Rose Dragon MeklordArmyofWisel-JP-Anime-5D.png | Meklord Army of Wisel MeklordArmyofSkiel-JP-Anime-5D.png | Meklord Army of Skiel MorphtronicStaplen-JP-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Staplen ArmoredWhiteBear-JP-Anime-5D.png | Armored White Bear MeklordArmyofGranel-JP-Anime-5D.png | Meklord Army of Granel ClockResonator-JP-Anime-5D.png | Clock Resonator MeklordAstroDragonAsterisk-JP-Anime-5D.png | Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk MorphtronicLantron-JP-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Lantron TGCatapultDragon-JP-Anime-5D.png | T.G. Catapult Dragon TGJetFalcon-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | T.G. Jet Falcon JunkServant-JP-Anime-5D.png | Junk Servant TGDrillFish-JP-Anime-5D.png | T.G. Drill Fish TGMetalSkeleton-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | T.G. Metal Skeleton UnknownSynchron-JP-Anime-5D.png | Unknown Synchron SalvageWarrior-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Salvage Warrior TGGearZombie-JP-Anime-5D.png | T.G. Gear Zombie DevotedGardna-JP-Anime-5D.png | Devoted Gardna NecroDefender-JP-Anime-5D.png | Necro Defender WildHeart-JP-Anime-5D.png | Wild Heart BalanceBlaster-JP-Anime-5D.png | Balance Blaster TimeAngel-JP-Anime-5D.png | Time Angel MetaiontheTimelord-JP-Anime-5D.png | Metaion, the Timelord LaziontheTimelord-JP-Anime-5D.png | Lazion, the Timelord TimeMaiden-JP-Anime-5D.png | Time Maiden DoubleDeltaWarrior-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Double Delta Warrior ClearEffector-JP-Anime-5D.png | Clear Effector BigEater-JP-Anime-5D.png | Big Eater RegenWarrior-JP-Anime-5D.png | Regen Warrior GabriontheTimelord-JP-Anime-5D.png | Gabrion, the Timelord HailontheTimelord-JP-Anime-5D.png | Hailon, the Timelord KamiontheTimelord-JP-Anime-5D.png | Kamion, the Timelord SadiontheTimelord-JP-Anime-5D.png | Sadion, the Timelord SandaiontheTimelord-JP-Anime-5D.png | Sandaion, the Timelord ZaphiontheTimelord-JP-Anime-5D.png | Zaphion, the Timelord SynchronBeliever-JP-Anime-5D.png | Synchron Believer SynchronKeeper-JP-Anime-5D.png | Synchron Keeper SteamSynchron-JP-Anime-5D.png | Steam Synchron ScoutingWarrior-JP-Anime-5D.png | Scouting Warrior MichiontheTimelord-JP-Anime-5D.png | Michion, the Timelord RaphiontheTimelord-JP-Anime-5D.png | Raphion, the Timelord SephylontheUltimateTimelord-JP-Anime-5D.png | Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord GyakuGirePanda-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Gyaku-Gire Panda BlueExpenseFalcon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Blue Expense Falcon BrightStarDragon-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Bright Star Dragon TriangleWarrior-JP-Anime-5D.png | Triangle Warrior StarGatherer-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Star Gatherer InfluenceDragon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Influence Dragon MirrorResonator-JP-Anime-5D.png | Mirror Resonator SynchronResonator-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Synchron Resonator SneakGiant-JP-Anime-5D.png | Sneak Giant FakeGardna-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fake Gardna ChainResonator-JP-Anime-5D.png | Chain Resonator MachSynchron-JP-Anime-5D.png | Mach Synchron SonicWarrior-JP-Anime-5D.png | Sonic Warrior Quái thú Tế lễ Lycanthrope-EN-Anime-5D-NC.png | Lycanthrope Quái thú Dung hợp KaiserDragon-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Kaiser Dragon MultiplePieceGolem-EN-Anime-5D-NC.png | Multiple Piece Golem RareFish-JP-Anime-5D.png | Rare Fish Pragtical-JP-Anime-5D.png | Pragtical CentaurMina-JP-Anime-5D.png | Centaur Mina DragonKnightDracoEquiste-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste Quái thú Đồng bộ RedDragonArchfiend-EN-Anime-5D.png | Red Dragon Archfiend JunkWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Junk Warrior StardustDragon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Stardust Dragon GoyoGuardian-EN-Anime-5D.png | Goyo Guardian NitroWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Nitro Warrior IronChainDragon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Iron Chain Dragon TurboWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Turbo Warrior BlackRoseDragon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Black Rose Dragon AncientFairyDragon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ancient Fairy Dragon DarkStrikeFighter-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Dark Strike Fighter ArmoryArm-EN-Anime-5D.png | Armory Arm ExploderDragonwing-EN-Anime-5D.png | Exploder Dragonwing BlackwingArmorMaster-EN-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing Armor Master PowerToolDragon-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Power Tool Dragon ThoughtRulerArchfiend-JP-Anime-5D.png | Thought Ruler Archfiend MagicalAndroid-JP-Anime-5D.png | Magical Android BlackwingArmedWing-EN-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing Armed Wing RoadWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Road Fighter TurboCannon-EN-Anime-5D-NC.png | Turbo Booster Cannon BlackwingSilverwindtheAscendant-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant MajesticStarDragon-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Majestic Star Dragon MajesticRedDragon-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Majestic Red Dragon SunDragonInti-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Sun Dragon Inti JunkArcher-JP-Anime-5D.png | Junk Archer GaiaKnighttheForceofEarth-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth ChevalierdeFleur-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fleur de Chevalier TGPowerGladiator-JP-Anime-5D.png | T.G. Power Gladiator TGWonderMagician-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | T.G. Wonder Magician TGBladeBlaster-JP-Anime-5D.png | T.G. Blade Blaster DrillWarrior-JP-Anime-5D.png | Drill Warrior StygianSergeants-JP-Anime-5D.png | Stygian Sergeants SplendidRose-JP-Anime-5D.png | Splendid Rose ChaosKingArchfiend-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Chaos King Archfiend CombatWheel-EN-Anime-5D.png | Combat Wheel DrivenDaredevil-JP-Anime-5D.png | Driven Daredevil CrimsonMefist-JP-Anime-5D.png | Crimson Mefist BlackWingedDragon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Black-Winged Dragon NaturiaLeodrake-JP-Anime-5D.png | Naturia Leodrake ThunderUnicorn-JP-Anime-5D.png | Thunder Unicorn VolticBicorn-JP-Anime-5D.png | Voltic Bicorn JunkDestroyer-JP-Anime-5D.png | Junk Destroyer LightningTricorn-JP-Anime-5D.png | Lightning Tricorn WindmillGenex-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Windmill Genex FormulaSynchron-EN-Anime-5D.png | Formula Synchron ShootingStarDragon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Shooting Star Dragon RedNovaDragon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Red Nova Dragon Thor,LordoftheAesir-JP-Anime-5D.png | Thor, Lord of the Aesir LokiLordoftheAesir-JP-Anime-5D.png | Loki, Lord of the Aesir OdinFatheroftheAesir-JP-Anime-5D.png | Odin, Father of the Aesir TrishulaDragonoftheIceBarrier-JP-Anime-5D.png | Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier BrionacDragonoftheIceBarrier-JP-Anime-5D.png | Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier GenexAllyAxel-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Genex Ally Axel GenexAllyTriforce-JP-Anime-5D.png | Genex Ally Triforce ScrapDragon-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Scrap Dragon VylonDelta-JP-Anime-5D.png | Vylon Delta VylonSigma-JP-Anime-5D.png | Vylon Sigma XXSaberGottoms-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | XX-Saber Gottoms XXSaberHyunlei-JP-Anime-5D.png | XX-Saber Hyunlei AllyofJusticeCatastor-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Ally of Justice Catastor LavaltheGreater-JP-Anime-5D.png | Laval the Greater ScrapTwinDragon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Scrap Twin Dragon LifeStreamDragon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Life Stream Dragon TGHyperLibrarian-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | T.G. Hyper Librarian JunkBerserker-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Junk Berserker TGReciproDragonfly-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | T.G. Recipro Dragonfly TGHalberdCannon-JP-Anime-5D.png | T.G. Halberd Cannon ShootingQuasarDragon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Shooting Quasar Dragon CrimsonBlader-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Crimson Blader Quái thú Đồng bộ Hắc ám FrozenFitzgerald-EN-Anime-5D.png | Frozen Fitzgerald DarkDiviner-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dark Diviner HundredEyesDragon-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | One Hundred-Eyed Dragon UndergroundArachnid-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Underground Arachnid ZemantheApeKing-EN-Anime-5D-NC.png | Zeman the Ape King DarkFlattop-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dark Flattop MoonDragonQuilla-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Moon Dragon Quilla Quái thú Token GiftFiendToken-EN-Anime-5D-NC.png | Gift Fiend Token GadgetToken-EN-Anime-5D-NC.png | Gadget Token RoseToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Rose Token UltimateFlareToken-JP-Anime-5D.png | Ultimate Flare Token IvyToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Ivy Token WormToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Worm Token GhostToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Ghost Token ReptilianneToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Reptilianne Token SpiderToken-JP-Anime-5D.png | Spider Token SoulToken-JP-Anime-5D.png | Soul Token WaltzToken-JP-Anime-5D.png | Waltz Token CeremonialToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Ceremonial Token LoanToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Loan Token AmbushToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Ambush Token SiphonToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Star Siphon Token DoppelToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Doppel Token BlackwingBlackCrestToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Blackwing - Black Crest Token CompassToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Compass Token NordicBeastToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Nordic Beast Token SteamToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Steam Token MalusToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Malus Token EinherjarToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Einherjar Token MaskToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Mask Token TriangleToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Triangle Token Bài Phép SpeedWorld-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed World DoubleSummon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Double Summon SpeedSpellVisionWind-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Vision Wind RetributionoftheAntLion-EN-Anime-5D.png | Retribution of the Ant Lion InsectCostume-EN-Anime-5D.png | Insect Costume FightingSpirit-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fighting Spirit DominoEffect-EN-Anime-5D.png | Domino Effect SpeedSpellSonicBuster-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Sonic Buster SpeedSpellDashPilfer-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer SpeedSpellSpeedFusion-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Speed Fusion SpeedSpellSilverContrails-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Silver Contrails SpeedSpellTheEndoftheStorm-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - End of the Storm PiriReisMap-EN-Anime-5D.png | Piri Reis Map Stonehenge-EN-Anime-5D.png | Stonehenge CostDown-EN-Anime-5D.png | Cost Down SpiritMask-EN-Anime-5D.png | Spirit Mask TriangleO-EN-Anime-5D.png | Triangle O CurseReflectionDoll-EN-Anime-5D.png | Curse Reflection Doll NoblemanofCrossout-EN-Anime-5D.png | Nobleman of Crossout NightmaresSteelcage-EN-Anime-5D.png | Nightmare's Steelcage StimPack-EN-Anime-5D.png | Stim-Pack PsychicCyclone-EN-Anime-5D.png | Psychic Cyclone PoisonChain-EN-Anime-5D.png | Poison Chain UnitedWeStand-EN-Anime-5D.png | United We Stand ParalyzingChain-EN-Anime-5D.png | Paralyzing Chain PoisonoftheOldMan-EN-Anime-5D.png | Poison of the Old Man ReversalQuiz-EN-Anime-5D.png | Reversal Quiz DarkRoomofNightmare-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dark Room of Nightmare AxeofDespair-EN-Anime-5D.png | Axe of Despair GoblinThief-EN-Anime-5D.png | Goblin Thief TheSecretoftheBandit-EN-Anime-5D.png | The Secret of the Bandit Reload-EN-Anime-5D.png | Reload PotofAvarice-EN-Anime-5D.png | Pot of Avarice MysticalSpaceTyphoon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Mystical Space Typhoon SpeedSpellReactorPod-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Reactor Pod SpeedSpellRapidShotwing-EN-Anime-5D-NC.png | Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing Factoryof100Machines-EN-Anime-5D.png | Factory of 100 Machines Scapegoat-EN-Anime-5D.png | Scapegoat GadgetBox-EN-Anime-5D.png | Gadget Box CardRotator-EN-Anime-5D.png | Card Rotator StarBlast-EN-Anime-5D.png | Star Blast MagicalMallet-EN-Anime-5D.png | Magical Mallet Twister-EN-Anime-5D.png | Twister LevelUp-EN-Anime-5D.png | Level Up! BlackGarden-EN-Anime-5D.png | Black Garden SeedofDeception-EN-Anime-5D.png | Seed of Deception TheWarriorReturningAlive-EN-Anime-5D.png | The Warrior Returning Alive MarkoftheRose-EN-Anime-5D.png | Mark of the Rose VengefulServant-EN-Anime-5D.png | Vengeful Servant GloryShield-EN-Anime-5D.png | Glory Shield SpeedSpellSummonSpeeder-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Summon Speeder SpeedSpellAcceleratorDraw-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Accelerate Draw SpeedSpellGapStorm-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Gap Storm SpeedSpellShiftDown-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Shift Down MorphtronicCord-JP-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Cord MorphtronicAccelerator-EN-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Accelerator MorphtronicEngine-EN-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Engine SwordsofRevealingLight-EN-Anime-5D.png | Swords of Revealing Light AncientForest-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ancient Forest ImmortalHomeostasis-EN-Anime-5D.png | Immortal Homeostasis SpiritContamination-EN-Anime-5D.png | Spirit Contamination EmergencyAssistance-EN-Anime-5D.png | Emergency Assistance HornoftheUnicorn-EN-Anime-5D.png | Horn of the Unicorn WaveofIllIntent-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wave of Ill Intent HealingWind-EN-Anime-5D.png | Healing Wind SpeedSpellZeroReverse-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Zero Reverse SpeedSpellSynchroReturn-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Synchro Return MindMonster-EN-Anime-5D.png | Mind Monster DestructionInsurance-EN-Anime-5D.png | Destruction Insurance LightlowProtection-EN-Anime-5D.png | Lightlow Protection JunkBarrage-EN-Anime-5D.png | Junk Barrage IvyShackles-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ivy Shackles PreventionStar-EN-Anime-5D.png | Prevention Star MagicPlanter-EN-Anime-5D.png | Magic Planter SpeedSpellOverboost-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Overboost SpeedSpellFinalAttack-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Final Attack Tuning-EN-Anime-5D.png | Tuning IceMirror-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ice Mirror DeSynchro-EN-Anime-5D.png | De-Synchro OneforOne-EN-Anime-5D.png | One for One DrainStrike-EN-Anime-5D.png | Drain Strike MindTrust-EN-Anime-5D.png | Mind Trust WormBait-EN-Anime-5D.png | Worm Bait Megamorph-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Megamorph SpeedSpellAngelBaton-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Angel Baton SpeedSpellPowerBaton-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Power Baton HHeatedHeart-JP-Anime-5D.png | H-Heated Heart SecondCoinToss-JP-Anime-5D.png | Second Coin Toss JunkBox-EN-Anime-5D.png | Junk Box DoubleToolCD-EN-Anime-5D.png | Double Tool C&D PsiStation-EN-Anime-5D.png | Psi-Station UnacceptableResult-EN-Anime-5D.png | Unacceptable Result LuckLoan-EN-Anime-5D.png | Luck Loan MiracleStone-EN-Anime-5D.png | Miracle Stone EmergencyTeleport-EN-Anime-5D.png | Emergency Teleport Psychokinesis-EN-Anime-5D.png | Psychokinesis FutureVisions-EN-Anime-5D.png | Future Visions SavageColosseum-EN-Anime-5D.png | Savage Colosseum FieldBarrier-EN-Anime-5D.png | Field Barrier AttackPheromones-EN-Anime-5D.png | Attack Pheromones MoltingEscape-EN-Anime-5D.png | Molting Escape ReptilianneSpawn-EN-Anime-5D.png | Reptilianne Spawn Teleport-EN-Anime-5D.png | Teleport PrematureBurial-EN-Anime-5D.png | Premature Burial ClosedPlantGate-EN-Anime-5D.png | Closed Plant Gate ThornofMalice-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Thorn of Malice ReleaseRestraintWave-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Release Restraint Wave HalfShut-EN-Anime-5D.png | Half Shut WonderClover-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wonder Clover SilverWing-EN-Anime-5D.png | Silver Wing Hinotama-JP-Anime-5D.png | Hinotama CardofDistrain-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Distrain Card SpiritBurner-EN-Anime-5D.png | Spirit Burner LaserCannonArmor-JP-Anime-5D.png | Laser Cannon Armor RaiseBodyHeat-JP-Anime-5D.png | Raise Body Heat SpiderWeb-EN-Anime-5D.png | Spider Web AdvanceDraw-EN-Anime-5D.png | Advance Draw LevelMirroring-EN-Anime-5D.png | Level Mirroring DarkWave-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Dark Wave BreakDraw-EN-Anime-5D.png | Break! Draw! ClosedForest-EN-Anime-5D.png | Closed Forest PowerConverter-EN-Anime-5D.png | Power Converter LimiterRemoval-EN-Anime-5D.png | Limiter Removal CentralShield-EN-Anime-5D.png | Central Shield RocketPilder-EN-Anime-5D.png | Rocket Pilder PaintoPower-EN-Anime-5D.png | Pain to Power EarthChant-JP-Anime-5D.png | Earth Chant BookofEclipse-JP-Anime-5D.png | Book of Eclipse DestinyActivator-JP-Anime-5D.png | Destiny Activator EarthboundWhirlwind-EN-Anime-5D.png | Earthbound Whirlwind BattleWaltz-EN-Anime-5D.png | Battle Waltz SpeedSpellHalfSeize-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Half Seize SpeedSpellCurseofFate-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Curse of Destiny MirrorLabyrinth-JP-Anime-5D.png | Mirror Labyrinth SadStorySorrowfulMemories-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories PsychicSword-JP-Anime-5D.png | Psychic Sword SadStoryUnwaveringTruth-JP-Anime-5D.png | Sad Story - Unwavering Truth SadStoryAtrociousDay-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Sad Story - Atrocious Day ReptilianneRage-JP-Anime-5D.png | Reptilianne Rage Terraforming-JP-Anime-5D.png | Terraforming FragranceStorm-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fragrance Storm AdvanceForce-JP-Anime-5D.png | Advance Force ShiningRebirth-EN-Anime-5D.png | Shining Rebirth SpeedSpellTuneUp123-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Tune Up 123 SpeedWorld2-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Speed World 2 SpeedSpellCountUp-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Speed Spell - Count Up MachineDuplication-JP-Anime-5D.png | Machine Duplication LevelThunder-JP-Anime-5D.png | Level Thunder CardsofConsonance-JP-Anime-5D.png | Cards of Consonance VarietyComesOut-JP-Anime-5D.png | Variety Comes Out JunkFactory-JP-Anime-5D.png | Junk Factory BlackWingedStrafe-JP-Anime-5D.png | Black-Winged Strafe CardsforBlackFeathers-JP-Anime-5D.png | Cards for Black Feathers UpstartGoblin-JP-Anime-5D.png | Upstart Goblin IllegalBusinessPractices-JP-Anime-5D.png | Illegal Business Practices HeavyStorm-JP-Anime-5D.png | Heavy Storm CircleofLife-EN-Anime-5D.png | Circle of Life MirrorPrison-JP-Anime-5D.png | Mirror Prison CircleofTerror-EN-Anime-5D.png | Circle of Terror PowerPickaxe-JP-Anime-5D.png | Power Pickaxe SpeedSpellHighSpeedCrash-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - High Speed Crash SpeedSpellSynchroDefuse-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Synchro Defuse SpeedSpellSpeedEnergy-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Speed Energy SpeedSpellSpeedStorm-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Speed Demon BlockDugout-JP-Anime-5D.png | Block Dugout SpeedSpellSummonClose-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Summon Close RemoveTrap-JP-Anime-5D.png | Remove Trap TributetotheDoomed-JP-Anime-5D.png | Tribute to the Doomed ShootingStarBowCeal-JP-Anime-5D.png | Shooting Star Bow - Ceal TheDarkDoor-JP-Anime-5D.png | The Dark Door LevelLimitAreaB-JP-Anime-5D.png | Level Limit - Area B SummonPass-JP-Anime-5D.png | Summon Pass SynchroGift-JP-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Gift BlindSpotStrike-JP-Anime-5D.png | Blind Spot Strike MessengerofPeace-JP-Anime-5D.png | Messenger of Peace DoubleCyclone-JP-Anime-5D.png | Double Cyclone Clockwork-JP-Anime-5D.png | Clockwork CardDestruction-JP-Anime-5D.png | Card Destruction InfernityBurst-JP-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Burst ZEROMAX-JP-Anime-5D.png | ZERO-MAX SpeedSpellDeceasedSynchron-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Fallen Synchron DoubleArms-JP-Anime-5D.png | Double Arms CardofBurialMagic-JP-Anime-5D.png | Card of Burial Magic LinearAcceleratorCannon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Linear Accelerator Cannon BlasterCartridge-JP-Anime-5D.png | Blaster Cartridge ZONE-JP-Anime-5D.png | Z-ONE ChainSummoning-JP-Anime-5D.png | Chain Summoning SpeedSpellTyrantForce-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Tyrant Force SpeedSpellOverspeed-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Overspeed SpiritWaveBarrier-JP-Anime-5D.png | Spirit Wave Barrier MagicLaw-JP-Anime-5D.png | Magic Law ThePuppetMagicofDarkRuler-JP-Anime-5D.png | The Puppet Magic of Dark Ruler HiddenPassage-JP-Anime-5D.png | Hidden Passage JestersPanic-JP-Anime-5D.png | Jester's Panic FairExchange-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fair Exchange SpeedSpellIgnition-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Explosion SpeedSpellSpeedForce-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Speed Force SpeedSpellOvertune-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Overtune SpeedSpellStarForce-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Star Force SpeedSpellLightningRod-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Lightning Rod SpeedSpellTakeover-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Takeover SpeedSpellSilentBurn-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Silent Burn RainbowBridgeBifrost-JP-Anime-5D.png | Rainbow Bridge Bifrost EcoledeZone-JP-Anime-5D.png | Ecole de Zone LevelWing-JP-Anime-5D.png | Level Wing Imitation-JP-Anime-5D.png | Imitation SoulBindingGate-JP-Anime-5D.png | Soul-Binding Gate RenderingTuning-JP-Anime-5D.png | Rendering Tuning FortissimotheMobileFortress-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress TrapPause-JP-Anime-5D.png | Trap Pause AuroraDraw-JP-Anime-5D.png | Aurora Draw LockOnLaser-JP-Anime-5D.png | Lock-On Laser BoonoftheMeklordEmperor-JP-Anime-5D.png | Boon of the Meklord Emperor DoubleRipple-JP-Anime-5D.png | Double Ripple SynchroMonument-JP-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Monument RedDragonVase-JP-Anime-5D.png | Red Dragon Vase ScarletSecurity-JP-Anime-5D.png | Scarlet Security ResonatorCall-JP-Anime-5D.png | Resonator Call ChaosBloom-JP-Anime-5D.png | Chaos Bloom ChaosBlast-JP-Anime-5D.png | Chaos Blast Afterglow-JP-Anime-5D.png | Afterglow FutureDestruction-JP-Anime-5D.png | Future Destruction SpeedSpellSynchroPanic-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Synchro Panic SpeedSpellDefenseBuster-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Defense Buster Bài Bẫy ScrapIronScarecrow-EN-Anime-5D.png | Scrap-Iron Scarecrow EquipShot-EN-Anime-5D.png | Equip Shot BackupSoldier-EN-Anime-5D.png | Backup Soldier Wiretap-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wiretap GracefulRevival-EN-Anime-5D.png | Graceful Revival ShadowSpell-EN-Anime-5D.png | Shadow Spell BrokenBlocker-EN-Anime-5D.png | Broken Blocker SlipStream-EN-Anime-5D.png | Slip Stream DefenseDraw-EN-Anime-5D.png | Defense Draw HarmoniaMirror-EN-Anime-5D.png | Harmonia Mirror Spacegate-EN-Anime-5D.png | Spacegate CounterattackBeacon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Counterattack Beacon MeteorStream-EN-Anime-5D.png | Meteor Stream SynchroDeflector-EN-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Deflector RemoteRevenge-EN-Anime-5D.png | Remote Revenge PridefulRoar-EN-Anime-5D.png | Prideful Roar TrapHole-EN-Anime-5D.png | Trap Hole SpiderwebCastle-EN-Anime-5D.png | Spiderweb Castle TotemPole-EN-Anime-5D.png | Totem Pole MirrorForce-EN-Anime-5D.png | Mirror Force RevivalGift-EN-Anime-5D.png | Revival Gift LineageofDestruction-EN-Anime-5D.png | Lineage of Destruction Taunt-EN-Anime-5D.png | Taunt BattleMania-EN-Anime-5D.png | Battle Mania SoulAnchor-EN-Anime-5D.png | Soul Anchor CalloftheHaunted-EN-Anime-5D.png | Call of the Haunted JarofGreed-EN-Anime-5D.png | Jar of Greed NutrientZ-EN-Anime-5D.png | Nutrient Z Graverobber-EN-Anime-5D.png | Graverobber DustTornado-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dust Tornado Backfire-EN-Anime-5D.png | Backfire Gamble-EN-Anime-5D.png | Gamble ReverseTrap-EN-Anime-5D.png | Reverse Trap SevenToolsoftheBandit-EN-Anime-5D.png | Seven Tools of the Bandit BlastingtheRuins-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Blasting the Ruins UrgentTuning-EN-Anime-5D.png | Urgent Tuning SynchroStrike-EN-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Strike DiscordCounter-EN-Anime-5D.png | Discord Counter ConfusionChaff-EN-Anime-5D.png | Confusion Chaff PowerBind-EN-Anime-5D.png | Power Bind TerminalCountdown-EN-Anime-5D.png | Final Countdown Morphtransition-EN-Anime-5D.png | Morphtransition DamageSummon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Damage Summon DeltaReactor-EN-Anime-5D.png | Delta Reactor SakuretsuArmor-EN-Anime-5D.png | Sakuretsu Armor MartyrFlag-EN-Anime-5D.png | Martyr Flag LevelChange-EN-Anime-5D.png | Level Change Doppelganger-EN-Anime-5D.png | Doppelganger DesAccelerator-EN-Anime-5D.png | Doom Accelerator SpeedBooster-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Booster ZeroGuard-EN-Anime-5D.png | Zero Guard AccelerationZone-EN-Anime-5D.png | Acceleration Zone GiveandTake-EN-Anime-5D.png | Give and Take MorphtronicMonitron-EN-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Monitron LighttotheDepths-EN-Anime-5D.png | Light to the Depths GestaltTrap-EN-Anime-5D.png | Gestalt Trap OberonsPrank-EN-Anime-5D.png | Oberon's Prank PixieRing-EN-Anime-5D.png | Pixie Ring FairyWind-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fairy Wind ChariotPile-EN-Anime-5D.png | Chariot Pile FakeExplosion-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fake Explosion HiddenSoldiers-EN-Anime-5D.png | Hidden Soldiers WildTornado-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wasteland Tornado LimiterOverload-EN-Anime-5D.png | Limiter Break SynchroSpirits-EN-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Spirits UltimateFlare-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ultimate Flare CrimeandPunishment-EN-Anime-5D.png | Crime and Punishment RoseFlame-EN-Anime-5D.png | Rose Flame RoseCurse-EN-Anime-5D.png | Rose Curse CursedIvy-EN-Anime-5D.png | Cursed Ivy CardDefense-EN-Anime-5D.png | Card Defense SpiritForce-EN-Anime-5D.png | Spirit Force WickedRebirth-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wicked Reborn OverdoomLine-EN-Anime-5D.png | Overdoom Line CosmicBlast-EN-Anime-5D.png | Cosmic Blast SynchroBack-EN-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Back TunersMind-EN-Anime-5D.png | Tuner's Mind SynchroBlast-EN-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Blast PowerfulRebirth-EN-Anime-5D.png | Powerful Rebirth TunerCapture-EN-Anime-5D.png | Tuner Capture ShiningSilverForce-EN-Anime-5D.png | Shining Silver Force FiendCannon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fiend Cannon DescendingLostStar-EN-Anime-5D.png | Descending Lost Star CrimsonFire-EN-Anime-5D.png | Crimson Fire SneakExploder-EN-Anime-5D.png | Sneak Exploder CrosslineCounter-EN-Anime-5D.png | Crossline Counter ThreateningRoar-EN-Anime-5D.png | Threatening Roar NightmareArchfiends-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Nightmare Archfiends RegretfulRebirth-EN-Anime-5D.png | Regret Reborn Intercept-EN-Anime-5D.png | Intercept DeltaCrowAntiReverse-EN-Anime-5D.png | Delta Crow - Anti Reverse DefendersMind-EN-Anime-5D.png | Defender's Mind FullThrottle-EN-Anime-5D.png | Full Throttle SpeedEdge-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Edge LevelRetuner-EN-Anime-5D.png | Level Retuner EbonArrow-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ebon Arrow DepthAmulet-EN-Anime-5D.png | Depth Amulet ShardofHope-EN-Anime-5D.png | Shard of Hope HateBuster-EN-Anime-5D.png | Hate Buster SynchroDestructor-EN-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Destructor MiracleLocus-EN-Anime-5D.png | Miracle Locus DamageTranslation-EN-Anime-5D.png | Damage Translation ARivalAppears-JP-Anime-5D.png | A Rival Appears! CyberSummonBlaster-JP-Anime-5D.png | Cyber Summon Blaster HeroMedal-JP-Anime-5D.png | Hero Medal BattleTeleportation-EN-Anime-5D.png | Battle Teleportation TelepathicPower-EN-Anime-5D.png | Telepathic Power DimensionReversion-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dimension Reversion SlipofFortune-EN-Anime-5D.png | Slip of Fortune RealizeDefense-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Realize Defense ReinforceTruth-EN-Anime-5D.png | Reinforce Truth IronResolve-EN-Anime-5D.png | Iron Resolve DoomPetalCountdown-EN-Anime-5D.png | Doom Petal Countdown SynchroRing-EN-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Ring ImperialManners-EN-Anime-5D.png | Imperial Manners Discord-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Discord ImperialCustom-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Imperial Custom LatePenalty-EN-Anime-5D.png | Late Penalty FakeFeather-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fake Feather TrapStun-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Trap Stun RobbinGoblin-JP-Anime-5D.png | Robbin' Goblin MagicalThorn-JP-Anime-5D.png | Magical Thorn AltaroftheBoundDeity-EN-Anime-5D.png | Altar of the Bound Deity OfferingstotheBoundDeity-EN-Anime-5D.png | Offerings to the Bound Deity SpiderEgg-EN-Anime-5D.png | Spider Egg RemakePuzzle-EN-Anime-5D.png | Remake Puzzle DarkMatter-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dark Matter RespectSynchron-EN-Anime-5D.png | Respect Synchron RoaringEarth-EN-Anime-5D.png | Roaring Earth CursedPrison-EN-Anime-5D.png | Cursed Prison BlackwingBacklash-EN-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Backlash RespectPlay-JP-Anime-5D.png | Respect Play RayofHope-JP-Anime-5D-OCG.png | Ray of Hope StatueoftheWicked-JP-Anime-5D.png |Statue of the Wicked ContaminatedEarth-EN-Anime-5D.png | Contaminated Earth Basara-EN-Anime-5D.png | Basara GuardMines-EN-Anime-5D.png | Explosion Guard ParasiteMind-EN-Anime-5D.png | Parasite Mind LimitImpulse-EN-Anime-5D.png | Limit Impulse CardofSacrifice-EN-Anime-5D.png | Card of Sacrifice RevivalTicket-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Revival Ticket SlipSummon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Slip Summon SynchroStrikerUnit-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Synchro Striker Unit BurstSynchroSummon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Burst Synchro Summon InfernityForce-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Infernity Force WickedTrample-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wicked Trample BatonoftheHero-EN-Anime-5D.png | Baton of the Hero BrilliantShrineArt-EN-Anime-5D.png | Brilliant Shrine Art SuperiorProtector-EN-Anime-5D.png | Superior Protector WolfinSheepsClothing-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wolf in Sheep's Clothing SynchroBarrier-EN-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Barrier ShootingStar-EN-Anime-5D.png | Shooting Star RoaroftheEarthbound-EN-Anime-5D.png | Roar of the Earthbound EarthboundWave-EN-Anime-5D.png | Earthbound Wave StarlightRoad-EN-Anime-5D.png | Starlight Road AntiEmptiness-EN-Anime-5D.png | Anti Emptiness StardustFlash-EN-Anime-5D.png | Stardust Flash Enlightenment-EN-Anime-5D.png | Enlightenment ClassChange-JP-Anime-5D.png | Class Change InheritedFortune-JP-Anime-5D.png | Inherited Fortune BendingDestiny-EN-Anime-5D.png | Bending Destiny Shockwave-EN-Anime-5D.png | Shockwave ChangingDestiny-EN-Anime-5D.png | Changing Destiny EarthboundRelease-JP-Anime-5D.png | Earthbound Release RoseBlizzard-JP-Anime-5D.png | Rose Blizzard NaturesReflection-JP-Anime-5D.png | Nature's Reflection IllusionDestruction-JP-Anime-5D.png | Illusion Destruction SorrowfulChain-JP-Anime-5D.png | Sorrowful Chain GroundCapture-JP-Anime-5D.png | Ground Capture DoomGazer-JP-Anime-5D.png | Doom Gazer BlackwingBombardment-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Blackwing Anchor ShadowDance-JP-Anime-5D.png | Shadow Dance SynchroBaton-JP-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Baton RisingRush-JP-Anime-5D.png | Rising Rush DivineWrath-JP-Anime-5D.png | Divine Wrath SolemnJudgment-EN-Anime-5D.png | Solemn Judgment ScrubbedRaid-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Scrubbed Raid OfferingtotheImmortals-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Offering to the Immortals LifeExchange-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Life Exchange HalfStraight-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Half Straight FiendishChain-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Fiendish Chain JointFuture-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Joint Future DestructPotion-JP-Anime-5D.png | Destruct Potion PassionofBaimasse-JP-Anime-5D.png | Passion of Baimasse ConquestoftheSupremeRuler-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Conquest of the Supreme Ruler MeteorFlare-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Meteor Flare Firewall-JP-Anime-5D.png | Firewall NegateAttack-EN-Anime-5D.png | Negate Attack SparkBreaker-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Spark Breaker LabyrinthofKline-EN-Anime-5D.png | Labyrinth of Kline TrapRecycle-EN-Anime-5D.png | Trap Recycle ShockReborn-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Shock Reborn MeteorWave-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Meteor Wave BattleReturn-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Battle Return WiseA3-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wise A3 SynchroMaterial-EN-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Material TunersBarrier-JP-Anime-5D.png | Tuner's Barrier TunersExplosion-JP-Anime-5D.png | Tuner's Explosion ScrapIronPitfall-JP-Anime-5D.png | Scrap-Iron Pitfall ScrapIronBarricade-JP-Anime-5D.png | Scrap-Iron Barricade JunkSpirit-JP-Anime-5D.png | Junk Spirit BlackThunder-JP-Anime-5D.png | Black Thunder EndlessLoan-JP-Anime-5D.png | Endless Loan CompulsoryRecoilDevice-JP-Anime-5D.png | Compulsory Recoil Device ZeroHole-JP-Anime-5D.png | Zero Hole MorphtronicBind-JP-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Bind MorphtronicImpactReturn-JP-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Impact Return FloralShield-JP-Anime-5D.png | Floral Shield ForOurDreams-JP-Anime-5D.png | For Our Dreams FleurGuard-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fleur Guard ChainClose-JP-Anime-5D.png | Chain Close MiraclesWake-JP-Anime-5D.png | Miracle's Wake SynchroOut-JP-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Out LibertyatLast-JP-Anime-5D.png | Freedom Release SynchroDeception-JP-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Deception WaveForce-JP-Anime-5D.png | Wave Force FinalPenalty-JP-Anime-5D.png | Final Penalty OffensiveGuard-JP-Anime-5D.png | Offensive Guard ClimacticBarricade-JP-Anime-5D.png | Climactic Barricade BlossomBombardment-JP-Anime-5D.png | Blossom Bombardment PlunderDecoy-JP-Anime-5D.png | Plunder Decoy NightmareWheel-JP-Anime-5D.png | Nightmare Wheel ExusSummon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Exus Summon TorrentialTribute-JP-Anime-5D.png | Torrential Tribute MorphtronicsScramble-JP-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronics, Scramble! TwinkleWall-JP-Anime-5D.png | Twinkle Wall ConvertGhost-JP-Anime-5D.png | Convert Ghost PowerBreak-JP-Anime-5D.png | Power Break SkyA3-JP-Anime-5D.png | Sky A3 AncientSunshine-JP-Anime-5D.png | Ancient Sunshine InfinityForce-JP-Anime-5D.png | Infinity Force StrongholdtheMovingFortress-EN-Anime-5D.png | Stronghold the Moving Fortress Malfunction-EN-Anime-5D.png | Malfunction CounterForce-EN-Anime-5D.png | Counter Force PanicWave-EN-Anime-5D.png | Panic Wave BarrelBehindtheDoor-EN-Anime-5D.png | Barrel Behind the Door MagicJammer-EN-Anime-5D.png | Magic Jammer AssaultSpirits-EN-Anime-5D.png | Assault Spirits ReincarnationRing-EN-Anime-5D.png | Reincarnation Ring RayofHope-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ray of Hope FullSalvo-JP-Anime-5D.png | Full Salvo SynchroOverlimit-JP-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Overlimit InfernityReflector-EN-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Reflector DamageGate-EN-Anime-5D.png | Damage Gate PowerFrame-JP-Anime-5D.png | Power Frame InfernityBreak-JP-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Break SkillSuccessor-JP-Anime-5D.png | Skill Successor ExplosiveWall-JP-Anime-5D.png | Explosive Wall NarrowTunnel-JP-Anime-5D.png | Narrow Tunnel SecretBarrel-JP-Anime-5D.png | Secret Barrel DesperateTag-JP-Anime-5D.png | Desperate Tag ReturnMarker-JP-Anime-5D.png | Return Marker HalfShield-EN-Anime-5D.png | Half Shield SkillTwist-EN-Anime-5D.png | Skill Twist PinpointShot-EN-Anime-5D.png | Pinpoint Shot DodgeRoll-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dodge Roll BackAttackAmbush-EN-Anime-5D.png | Back Attack Ambush MetalCoat-EN-Anime-5D.png | Metal Coat MasterandServantsResolve-JP-Anime-5D.png | Master and Servant's Resolve ReversalSword-JP-Anime-5D.png | Reversal Sword Standoff-JP-Anime-5D.png | Standoff SpaceJump-JP-Anime-5D.png | Space Jump Whiteout-JP-Anime-5D.png | Whiteout SacredArrow-JP-Anime-5D.png Sacred Arrow DownBurst-JP-Anime-5D.png | Down Burst SynchroRivalry-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Synchro Rivalry ChainArrow-JP-Anime-5D.png | Chain Arrow ShieldCoat-JP-Anime-5D.png | Shield Coat BattleInstinct-JP-Anime-5D.png | Battle Instinct HowloftheWild-JP-Anime-5D.png | Howl of the Wild BeastBurialRitual-JP-Anime-5D.png | Beast Burial Ritual DifferentDimensionBarrierLostForce-JP-Anime-5D.png | Different Dimension Barrier - Lost Force DimensionTrap-JP-Anime-5D.png | Dimension Trap RageResynchro-JP-Anime-5D.png | Rage Resynchro Overpower-JP-Anime-5D.png | Overpower ParallelSelection-JP-Anime-5D.png | Parallel Select StarSiphon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Star Siphon DimensionEquilibrium-JP-Anime-5D.png | Dimension Equilibrium HalfCounter-JP-Anime-5D.png | Half Counter MagicCharge-JP-Anime-5D.png | Magic Charge Flattery-JP-Anime-5D.png | Flattery TuningCollapse-JP-Anime-5D.png | Tuning Collapse RegretfulTuning-JP-Anime-5D.png | Regretful Tuning SummonTax-JP-Anime-5D.png | Summon Tax DamageLance-JP-Anime-5D.png | Damage Lance TricolorIllusion-JP-Anime-5D.png | Tricolor Illusion DestructionTrigger-JP-Anime-5D.png | Destruction Trigger ReanimationWave-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Reanimation Wave SuperficialPeace-JP-Anime-5D.png | Superficial Peace ThousandCrisscross-JP-Anime-5D.png | Thousand Crisscross HarmonyCrystal-JP-Anime-5D.png | Harmony Crystal ChainWhirlwind-JP-Anime-5D.png | Chain Whirlwind ReturnDamage-JP-Anime-5D.png | Return Damage ReflectBarrier-JP-Anime-5D.png | Reflect Barrier BarrierWave-JP-Anime-5D.png | Barrier Wave SoulDemolition-JP-Anime-5D.png | Soul Demolition Blackback-JP-Anime-5D.png | Blackback DefendersIntersect-JP-Anime-5D.png | Defenders Intersect GravityCollapse-JP-Anime-5D.png | Gravity Collapse ShadowConcealingDarkness-JP-Anime-5D.png | Shadow Concealing Darkness RevivalKnight-JP-Anime-5D.png | Revival Knight DoomRay-JP-Anime-5D.png | Doom Ray ReleaseReverse-JP-Anime-5D.png | Release & Reverse DNASurgery-JP-Anime-5D.png | DNA Surgery DNATransplant-JP-Anime-5D.png | DNA Transplant SynchroProminence-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Synchro Prominence WiseT3-JP-Anime-5D.png | Wise T3 TwinVortex-JP-Anime-5D.png | Twin Vortex DoubleTypeRescue-JP-Anime-5D.png | Double Type Rescue CompulsoryEvacuationDevice-JP-Anime-5D.png | Compulsory Evacuation Device EmergingAwakening-JP-Anime-5D.png | Emerging Awakening StarShift-JP-Anime-5D.png | Star Shift Divergence-JP-Anime-5D.png | Divergence ExplosiveBlast-JP-Anime-5D.png | Explosive Blast D2Shield-JP-Anime-5D.png | D2 Shield SmokeMirror-JP-Anime-5D.png | Smoke Mirror RedScreen-JP-Anime-5D.png | Red Screen GuidancetotheAbyss-JP-Anime-5D.png | Guidance to the Abyss ImperialRegister-JP-Anime-5D.png | Imperial Register TuningBarrier-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Tuning Barrier BlackwingBoobytrap-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Blackwing - Boobytrap RaigekiBreak-JP-Anime-5D.png | Raigeki Break BegoneKnave-JP-Anime-5D.png | Begone, Knave! FutureBattle-JP-Anime-5D.png | Future Battle ScrumForce-JP-Anime-5D.png | Scrum Force Overgain-JP-Anime-5D.png | Overgain MonsterBaton-JP-Anime-5D.png | Monster Baton CastleWalls-JP-Anime-5D.png | Castle Walls FakeTrap-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fake Trap GiftofTheMysticalElf-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Gift of the Mystical Elf TwoProngedAttack-JP-Anime-5D.png | Two-Pronged Attack DragonCaptureJar-JP-Anime-5D.png | Dragon Capture Jar AttackandReceive-JP-Anime-5D.png | Attack and Receive PowerThrow-JP-Anime-5D.png | Power Throw ExplosiveBreakout-JP-Anime-5D.png | Explosive Breakout PowerShift-JP-Anime-5D.png | Power Shift Meteorain-JP-Anime-5D.png | Meteorain FoolsDice-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fool's Dice ReactionSummon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Reaction Summon BurningRebirth-JP-Anime-5D.png | Burning Rebirth TunersReflect-JP-Anime-5D.png | Tuner's Reflect NordicRelicBrisingamen-JP-Anime-5D.png | Nordic Relic Brisingamen SolemnAuthority-JP-Anime-5D.png | Solemn Authority DivineRelicMjollnir-JP-Anime-5D.png | Nordic Reclic Mjollnir RagingSacredCurse-JP-Anime-5D.png | Raging Sacred Curse TheGoldenApples-JP-Anime-5D.png | The Golden Apples DromitheSacredShackles-JP-Anime-5D.png | Dromi the Sacred Shackles PitchBlackPowerStone-JP-Anime-5D.png | Pitch-Black Power Stone InterdimensionalMatterTransporter-JP-Anime-5D.png | Interdimensional Matter Transporter BlackReturn-JP-Anime-5D.png | Black Return NordicRelicLaevateinn-JP-Anime-5D.png | Nordic Relic Laevateinn Blackboost-JP-Anime-5D.png | Blackboost BlackSonic-JP-Anime-5D.png | Black Sonic BlackWing-JP-Anime-5D.png | Black Wing MonsterChain-JP-Anime-5D.png | Monster Chain Birthright-JP-Anime-5D.png | Birthright SoulResurrection-JP-Anime-5D.png | Soul Resurrection StayForce-JP-Anime-5D.png | Stay Force OdinsEye-JP-Anime-5D.png | Odin's Eye WaveRebound-JP-Anime-5D.png | Wave Rebound GleipnirtheFettersofFenrir-JP-Anime-5D.png | Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir Gjallarhorn-JP-Anime-5D.png | Gjallarhorn MiraculousDescent-JP-Anime-5D.png | Miraculous Descent HopeforEscape-JP-Anime-5D.png | Hope for Escape ZeroForce-JP-Anime-5D.png | Zero Force WallofRevealingLight-JP-Anime-5D.png | Wall of Revealing Light TrickMirror-JP-Anime-5D.png | Trick Mirror BurningStrike-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Burning Strike DimensionSwitch-JP-Anime-5D.png | Dimension Switch PowerPressure-JP-Anime-5D.png | Power Pressure InfiniteAura-JP-Anime-5D.png | Infinite Aura InfinityBarrage-JP-Anime-5D.png | Infinity Barrage InfinitePrison-JP-Anime-5D.png | Infinite Prison SynchroSonic-JP-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Sonic WiseG3-JP-Anime-5D.png | Wise G3 EchoMirror-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Echo Mirror InfinityGuardFormation-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Infinity Guard Formation InfinityWall-JP-Anime-5D.png | Infinity Wall BlackWingRevenge-JP-Anime-5D.png | Black Wing Revenge ShadowImpulse-JP-Anime-5D.png | Shadow Impulse AttackCannon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Attack Cannon MeklordEmperorCreation-JP-Anime-5D.png | Meklord Emperor Creation TrustChain-JP-Anime-5D.png | Trust Chain RevengeTwinSoul-JP-Anime-5D.png | Revenge Twin Soul GhoulSummoner-JP-Anime-5D.png | Ghoul Summoner DimensionVoyage-JP-Anime-5D.png | Dimension Voyage BanishingClimb-JP-Anime-5D.png | Banishing Climb Hardship-JP-Anime-5D.png | Hardship InfiniteFeast-JP-Anime-5D.png | Infinite Feast ChaosLife-JP-Anime-5D.png | Chaos Life DownForce-JP-Anime-5D.png | Down Force FleurdeVertiges-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fleur de Vertiges HighHalf-JP-Anime-5D.png | High Half CrystalVeil-JP-Anime-5D.png | Crystal Veil SynchroStream-JP-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Stream LevelCannon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Level Cannon DamageEraser-JP-Anime-5D.png | Damage Eraser DamageBoost-JP-Anime-5D.png | Damage Boost PowerUpAdapter-JP-Anime-5D.png | Power-Up Adapter PowerGravity-JP-Anime-5D.png | Power Gravity ChaosInfinity-JP-Anime-5D.png | Chaos Infinity CursedSynchro-JP-Anime-5D.png | Cursed Synchron BlockLock-JP-Anime-5D.png | Block Lock FairyBreath-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fairy Breath SynchroBigTornado-JP-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Big Tornado SonicStun-JP-Anime-5D.png | Sonic Stun MagneticStorm-JP-Anime-5D.png | Magnetic Storm RevengeReturn-JP-Anime-5D.png | Revenge Return EnduringSoul-JP-Anime-5D.png | Enduring Soul EmpresssStaff-JP-Anime-5D.png | Empress's Staff FoolishDecision-JP-Anime-5D.png | Foolish Decision MagiciansAdage-JP-Anime-5D.png | Magician's Adage Nonexistence-JP-Anime-5D.png | Nonexistence DoubleTribute-JP-Anime-5D.png | Double Tribute HighRateDraw-JP-Anime-5D.png | High Rate Draw SynchroBarrierForce-JP-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Barrier Force EndlessEmptiness-JP-Anime-5D.png | Endless Emptiness TalismanofReversal-JP-Anime-5D.png | Talisman of Reversal EmpresssCrown-JP-Anime-5D.png | Empress's Crown InfiniteLight-JP-Anime-5D.png | Infinite Light ConvergingWishes-JP-Anime-5D.png | Converging Wishes StarExcursion-JP-Anime-5D.png | Star Excursion BreakTune-JP-Anime-5D.png | Break Tune RedCocoon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Red Cocoon Breakthrough-JP-Anime-5D.png | Breakthrough ScrambleEgg-JP-Anime-5D.png | Scramble Egg CrushStar-JP-Anime-5D.png | Crush Star HighandLow-JP-Anime-5D.png | High and Low Ngoài-game KingofAll-JP-Anime-5D.png | King of All 5D's